This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays often use an encapsulation layer to encapsulate the organic light-emitting diodes. However, conventional encapsulation layers may be unreliable. If care is not taken, moisture may allowed to penetrate the encapsulation layer which can in turn damage the organic light-emitting diodes.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.